Talk:SeeU/@comment-184.17.177.44-20150101092437/@comment-25577599-20150103161714
@Purpled I was not "snapping". I was making a comment. There were no CAPS LOCK except for when referring to proper names of VOCALOIDs (like so). Last I checked I was completely calm in responding to Angel's comment. I know full well how the Internet works; Responding emotionally and using CAPS makes my response look immature and therefore my point becomes null and void. I was pretty chill when I responded. ^^" @Angel If you read my comments you'd noticed that I admit that she has had a rocky career. Like I said, I've been watching after her since day one. I know that she's had a ton of bumps for every success. It's just the fact that all I see is people constantly harping on the bumps. Constantly harping on how just terrible and simply awful she is as a VOCALOID. She's not a bad vocal, she's got a dedicated fan base which will expand if Uni does succeed. What I don't get is how you say that you'll correct people if they're wrong, using the "Rin/Len are twins" and then you go in and say "no they're not", that's correcting. But telling someone that SeeU is a "disaster from start to finish" and a "trainwreck"? That's not a correction. That's an opinion that's pretty rude. Like you said, there's no way to properly gauge the popularity or success of this VOCALOID. So how do you know she's a total disaster? How do you know she's a total trainwreck? I've got about 13,000 people who disagree with you in Korea, and bucketfuls of songs that suggest otherwise on YouTube, alone. - All I'm saying is, she's not that bad. SBS messed up, sure, I understand that perfectly well. It made my heart hurt when I saw all the crap happening to SeeU. On multiple accounts, I wanted to give up on her because of the racism, because of the bad marketing, because of the scandal, etc. But I didn't, because I still saw dedicated fans that weren't willing to let her go, because they realized SeeU was all they had, and they were willing to keep fighting for her success. And as far as I'm concerned, they did a bang up job. She's still around, she's still getting new music weekly (courtesy of Vocaloid Empire's weekly ranking), new fanart, new everything. The influx of said fan content isn't as high in the west, sure, but hey. The fact of the matter is, she's still got love, and she's still got success. All I ask is that instead of focusing on the bad, maybe sometimes, we just turn around and look at the good? There's so much negativity on the Internet. It's like no one cares about the positive side to anything, anymore. It's mind boggling. I might just be a starry eyed teen, but hey, I'd rather focus on the up side to any situation than the bad. I know it's there, and I acknowledge it, but it shouldn't be taking away from the overall good that exists. In the case of SeeU, and about a billion other situations on the planet. :)